


Codex: A Poem by Inquisitor Lavellan

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keeper Lavellan - Freeform, Lavellan Clan lived in marshes, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Not fantastic poetry, Poetry, but an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Before the Inquisition, Cain Lavellan lived in the marshes. The experiences there were not that of typical elvish legend.





	Codex: A Poem by Inquisitor Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Poetry
> 
> Note: I have a headcanon because my Lavellan is so gothic that instead of the typical forest environment her clan was in a marsh similar to Fallow Mire.

_ The letter is written on thin parchment, decayed from years of folding and unfolding. There is blackened dirt staining the edges and some of the ink is smudged.  _

Keeper of Legend, Keeper of Clan.

Our protector from the endless night 

Corpses rise from the dirt, bones cleaned and yet stained. 

They bring disease. 

They kill their old families and friends. 

Our keeper will protect the clan. 

Her first will protect her. 

One wrong move and it swallows us.

The sun cannot save us from this.

Keeper of Hope. Keeper of Courage.

A Keeper can never be afraid. 

I can never be afraid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to keep up my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
